Calendar
The Calendar of Vyvrin '''is a calendar devised for keeping track of the date in Vyvrin. Unlike Earth Calendars, this calendar has ten different days and four weeks per month, and nine months. In Vyvrin, days are called '''Cycles, weeks are called Sequences, months are called Sets '''and years are called '''Rotations. Additionally, whenever the Second Sun rises and sets, during a period of one sequence at the end of 671 rotations, It begins a new era. Since the creation of the calendar at 1E 001, there have been three Era Rotations. Cycles of the Sequence Aura: First cycle Bellia: Fieria: Riven: Sentia: Persentia: Kellia: Havelon: Tura: Jund: Sequences There are four sequences of a set (as there are four weeks in a month). The sequence is one of the main determining factors of keeping time, as the date basically doesn't change without it. The first sequence will start with the first Aura, which is reguarded as "First Aura". Then, after that, there is the "First Bellia". Then on and on and on until the "First Jund". Then, after the "First Jund", there is the "Second Aura". Then the "Second Bellia". Et cetera. It is comparable to stating that it is the "First Monday of January (Jan. 1st)", the next day being the "First Tuesday of January (Jan. 2nd)". After the "Fourth Jund", it returns to the "First Aura" of the next set. Sets Aftia: The first set of Raseo. This is typically the set that is arranged for doing work in-house. Most worship the god Remus during this set, the God of Organization and Order. Boreau: The second set of Raseo. Typically by now, the snow has been melted off of the ground. This is the set that is scientifically primier to embark on an expedition. Most worship Kytheon during this set, the God of Exploration. Gamyde: The third set of Raseo. This is when farming in Vyvrin typically begins, and is the set when most worship Gamwen, the Goddess of Agriculture. Sylva: The first set of Alacast. This is the best set for breeding animals if you want them to bear young before the end of the rotation. Most people worship Zerr during this month, the God of Beasts. Cortei: The second set in Alacast. This is the set that is meant for child-bearing for most humanoid races. Most people worship Breya, the Goddess of Life. Furia: The third set in Alacast. This set is the best for trading and buying supplies before Frea. Most people worship Verix during this set, the God of Barter and Trade. Ovia: The fourth set of Alacast. This is the set for harvesting crops and killing animals to stock up on supply for Frea. Most people typically worship Jass during this set, the Goddess of Harvest Nonia: The first set in Frea. This is the set for construction and town adaptation. Most people typically worship Genis, the Goddess of Monuments. Derian: The second set in Frea. This is the set for preparing for winter. Most people worship Ysev, God of Winter. Octavia: The third set of Frea. This is the set of romance and keeping warm, also the peak of Frea (winter). Most people worship Allii, the Goddess of Love. Organization of Date The date is written "(Sequence number)th (Cycle of the Sequence) of (Set Number) (Era Number) (Rotation)". For example, the "First Aura of Aftia 1E 001" or the "Third Bellia of Ovia 2E 244". (Third sequence of the set, second cycle of the sequence, seventh set of the rotation, 244th rotation since the beginning of the Era.) Era Rotation The Vyvrin equivalent of a century. Displayed as #E, before the rotation. Rotations Years of the Era Rotation. Displayed after #E, usually as a three-digit number. Sets Months of the rotation. Displayed after the Cycle of the sequence. Sequences Weeks of the set. Cycles Days of the sequence. Category:Timeline Category:Miscellaneous